


Commanded By The Nightmare King

by rose_clover



Category: Guardians of Childhood - William Joyce, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Pitch isn't physically there but he's there by proxy, Possessed! Jack was so fun to write guys I’m sorry, Possession, Prompt Fic, Strangulation, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-01
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 04:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_clover/pseuds/rose_clover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack becomes less himself and more someone else. (Terrible summary but that's the truth.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Commanded By The Nightmare King

“What happened to you?” 

 

_ “Oh, Tooth!”  _ Jack’s voice murmured from its circling above. There was something chillingly sinister in the boys’ tone, and Tooth clenched her small hands into fists, never letting Jack leave her sight. The first strains of fear slithered into her mind, but she stomped them down, concentrating on the rising adrenaline singing through her nerves. If she didn’t get out of this somehow, the other Guardians would be completely vulnerable to Jack’s treachery. That he had done this shocked her; after he had become a Guardian, become  _ family _ , he was destroying everything they had built. _ He’s a traitor,  _ She thought, and a uncharacteristic anger swallowed her. Jack laughed, sensing her tangled emotions, and went on.

 

“What is there to understand, really? Also-” Jack stopped drifting and pulled closer, a mischievous grin revealing those perfect white teeth; eyes obscured by the shadows of his hoodie.  “You really haven’t made the connection yet? You should remember, considering your  _ gift- _ ” He leaned in a spat the word in her face, then continued: “Is that of memory after all.” He spun lightly in the air, smug, and began walking idly in rings around her. His movements were all wrong, though- instead of Jack’s usual graceful movements, which seemed almost like dancing, his carriage was entirely different- less the grace of dance and more of the grace of a predator about to strike- cruel and efficient, if not lithe. 

 

“It’s quite a shame, really,” he added, perching himself before the entrance. “You were to be my harbinger, my prophet!” He spread his arms wide, mocking. The last strains of light were filling the Tooth Palace, signalling the onset of twilight, and the final rays of the sun reflected themselves off of Jack’s snowy hair. He smiled at her with an oily insincerity, watching her reaction.

 

Waiting. 

 

The fairy remained silent, listening; with enough luck, he might reveal something. Maybe she could get to the others in time, even. For the first time, she let her focus slide off the boy weaving in the air before her and started thinking of an opportunity she could use; but before she could register movement a pale forearm smashed into her neck, roughly forcing her backwards into the unyielding wall behind her. 

 

One of her wings bent awkwardly under the force, crushed by the pressure, and she barely managed to release a short, strangled gasp as the wing bent and yielded against the stone. The pain flared up in her body, wicked licks of heat that felt like someone was burning her, and once again the fear rose in her. She swung and kicked, resisting the boy, fighting, even as black spots swarmed her vision like insects. Then, just as suddenly as the attack had begun, Jack's grip vanished, and she sank to her knees on the ground, eyes prickling as the air promptly flooded her lungs again. Jack chuckled, a short cruel sound, then dropped to one knee to reach her eye level. 

 

“Let me break it down for you... as simply as I can.”  One of Jack's hands grasped her face and forced her to stare at him; that same grin was still on his lips, a sweet expression that did little to mask the vile satisfaction that lurked in his features. With one hand he tossed back his hoodie,giving Tooth a clear view of his eyes. His irises, once a sparkling, electric blue, had gone from azure to a bright, hypnotic gold, lacking empathy or compassion. They held all the warmth of cold stones, and with a sinking sense of terror she realized this was not her friend. The fact sent a queer pain through her chest and buried in her heart, leaving a stinging throb as it went. 

 

_ This isn’t the Jack I know anymore. _

_ That Jack is dead. _

 

The horror must have shown own her face then ,despite her best efforts, and his smile grew. 

 

“It’s not  _ your  _ little Guardian that’s responsible for this. Watch.” His other hand he held up, grandly; as Toothiana watched, thin streams of inky-black Nightmare sand coalesced into his palm, silent and ominous. She could hear his next words, but a deep dread seemed to be making her vision tunnel and forcing the world away. Her heart nearly stopped as she processed those last few words.

 

“Jack is _ long _ gone... I’m in charge, now.”

 

That and the sound of malicious laughter were the final sounds ushered her into a deep hole of unconsciousness.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A short AU I dreamt up, which might be followed by a part two. It depends on my schedule. :) What do you people think? This is my first story to hit the AO3 archives.


End file.
